Fume Hood
was a long term villain who is taking another bite out of life. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Personality Was caught up in the life of a villain until she wasn't, having had a rather abrupt wake up call. She felt a great deal of guilt over her actions as a villain, from getting friends hooked on drugs to causing a civilian to miscarry their baby. She is slowly adapting to being a hero, with people being grateful for her helping and not personally blaming her whenever a fight goes badly.“She said that it’s important to reach out, if I’m recalling that right. I’d like to stay friends with you,” Tempera said. “Crystalclear, Fume Hood. Victoria, you too.” “Why?” Fume Hood asked. “What do you mean?” Tempera asked. “We’re very different people,” Fume Hood said. “I don’t get how that works. How do you stay in touch with people you have very little in common with?” “Easy. Grab a bite sometime,” I said. “Sandwich, beer or soda, share stories, get different perspectives. I wouldn’t mind.” “That’d be nice,” Crystalclear said. “But-” Fume Hood started. She frowned. “Okay, whatever.” “You should find the words for what you’re trying to say,” I said. “In case it festers or gets in the way.” “I dunno. I don’t get why you’re here. I’m grateful, don’t get me wrong. You put pressure on my wound, Tempera gave me first aid and used her paint to keep me from dying. I probably owe you my lives. But that whole fiasco was my fault.” “I blame the attacking villains, not you,” Tempera said. “Yep,” Crystalclear said. “Are you trying to be clever and get me to keep being a hero, then?” Fume Hood asked. “I’m here because I was interested in how you were doing,” I said. “Obviously I’d prefer it if you stayed a hero, but that’s not the objective.” “If you guys keep showing up with flowers or to make small talk, you make it awfully hard for me to fuck off and go back to being a villain.” “That’s a plus,” Tempera said. “But like Victoria said, it’s not the main point.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 Relationships Blasto Was 'friends' who fit together well. She found him annoying sometimes but seems to have genuinely loved him. She tried something new when she learned he disappeared. Tempera Her commander and friend. Reputation Was considered mediocre while operating under her collection of apple themed villain names. All she needed to gain the public's support was to get grievously injured. Appearance Wore a costume more like specially tailored clothes, featuring a green hooded coat with recessed, functional fans that make her costume billow.Four of them. Their costumes were close to being clothing, but had just enough stylization to make them something more. The masks and face-coverings helped to make them more cape-like. Fume Hood did have a hood, as part of a green hooded coat she wore. Fans were built into the coat, only partially disguised, each of them much like the ones that were built into the back of a computer, and they made her coat, hair, and hood flap. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.2 Apple has unconventional preferences in tattoos.“Common sense?” Rotten Apple asked “I have a tattoo on my asshole.” “She does,” Blasto said. - Excerpt from Eclipse x.3 Abilities and Powers Creates spheres of poison that explode on contact with hard surfaces, creating weak concussive blasts strong enough to knock a person over and a splash or cloud of poison. The clouds of poison are only strong enough to make a person nauseous and slightly feeble; the liquid form has somewhat stronger if touched.“Poison Apple makes globes in her hands. One of the tricks she can pull with them is send them flying off in straight lines. They explode on contact with hard surfaces, just enough oomph to knock you to the ground, and they create clouds of gas or splashes of liquid poison. Usually enough to make you nauseous, a little bit feeble, more if you touch the poison in its liquid form. Nonlethal and mostly nonviolent, most of the time. Except this time, a pregnant lady was caught in the gas, or in the explosion. She lost her baby, and it became a thing in the media. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 The spheres are solid, green and about the size of a billiard ball.She’d created a hard green sphere, the size of a billiard ball. She tossed it between her hands as she had the glass. It smacked against each palm. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 She has some control over the spheres, able to launch them in straight lines. or make them orbit her hand in an ellipse.She threw the ball to the right, but instead of smacking into her palm, it curved in the air, orbiting her hand in a long ellipse as a moon might a planet. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 She can manifest multiple spheres at a time and send them all at once.. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.4 History Background Was a long term villain who went by a number of apple-related names.As a villain, she went by Bad Apple, Poison Apple, Pomme De Sang, probably called herself Applesauce, I don’t even know. I guess she wanted to corner the market on apple-related names so nobody would have something similar. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She began her villainous career at 16. She mostly wandered from city to city, committing minor crimes, often serving as hired muscle for other villains.“One member is Fume Hood. She was a B-list villain, once upon a time. She’s what we term itinerant. Wandered from city to city, looking for opportunities or teams to join. Petty robbery, grand larceny, mischief, vandalism, criminal mercenary work. A lot of the time she was one of the low-rate hangers-on in a group that a bigger villain would hire to pull a bigger job. You could even call her a professional distraction. She started when she was sixteen, stopped at twenty-four or so. She’d be twenty-nine now.” - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 Boston Games At the age of 21 she participated in Games alongside Blasto, played on Accords nerves and survived. Fended off an attack by Damsel of Distress but was unable to keep her from wrecking the base.Eclipse x.4 Faced with Accord's trap expressed more common sense than Damsel.Eclipse x.7 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine When she was 24, Blasto was kidnapped by Bonesaw. Although she hadn't seen him for a year up to that point, this seemingly affected her deeply.She spent a lot of time palling around with a biotinker called Blasto. She kept going back to him to pair up. Might have been boyfriend-girlfriend, even. That ended when the Slaughterhouse Nine passed through Boston. We don’t know what happened to Blasto, but we can guess it wasn’t good. Poison Apple got a little reckless after that, even though she hadn’t met up with him in over a year at that point. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She formed her own gang of villains and attacked a shopping mall, but accidentally caused a pregnant woman to miscarry with her power. Amid considerable backlash, she turned herself in.“She pulled together a group of some old teammates and new teenage villains and pulled a shopping spree, hit a mall and took what they wanted. Heroes showed up, they ran. ... a pregnant lady was caught in the gas, or in the explosion. She lost her baby, and it became a thing in the media. Poison Apple turned herself in, partially because of the backlash she’d generated. She was serving time for pled down charges of assault and battery when Gold Morning came around,” I said. - excerpt from Daybreak 1.1 She cut a deal with the law allowing her to get an education and time to consider things,“The cool people started dropping away. A couple dead, others just stopped being cool. High people are really boring to be around. So like a genius, I thought hey, let’s just go to prison. I made a deal. I wanted a bit of an education, training at some job or another, safety, I didn’t want to be stuck in there too long.” “How’d it work out?” “Deal worked out fine. Judge agreed, heroes agreed, it was one less parahuman on the streets that people were really upset about. Jail isn’t fun, but it was what I needed, I think.” “Shows character, I think,” I said. “Realizing where you were at, where you were headed, and changing course.” “I don’t have character,” Fume Hood said. “It was selfish and self-centered. It was me, me, me, I’m bored, I’m done with the drugs, I’m scared of being caught by angry people, I want this deal, I want some education. I don’t and I never cared about that pregnant idiot.” - excerpt from Daybreak 1.3 Gold Morning She was still serving time in prison when Gold Morning arrived. Like others she was released to lend a helping hand. Early-Ward Became a hero thanks to the amnesty. Joining a nascent team in Norfair. After info about her past leaked out her team had to deal with protests. She had a talk with a patrol woman who she gave a snapshot of her life to. Things came to a head when the building was assaulted by a group of villains looking to kidnap her. Ironically, Fume Hood ended up shot by a civilian. She survived thanks to her teammate Tempera and the patrol women from earlier providing assistance. - Excerpt from Daybreak 1.6 She later recuperated in the hospital, and stated her intention to lie low for the time being.“If you guys were to try again, there could be more attention, more support,” I said. “More gunshots?” Fume Hood asked. “I’m stepping down and going into hiding. I’ll recuperate, let the heat die down, and then figure out what I’m doing.” “If it matters, I think more people are siding with you than not,” I said. Fume Hood nodded a few times, taking that in. “Weird.” “It’s good,” Tempera said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.2 Post-Fallen fall She survived the portal sabotage and attended hero rally alongside Tempera.Beacon 8.1 Fume Hood answered Breakthrough's reinforcement call and was instrumental in dealing with armed resistance during Trial and Error arrest.Beacon 8.6 She became one of the members of Breakthrough network under Victoria oversight and was paired with The Major Malfunctions.The Major Malfunctions, Fume Hood and one other cape in their area were responding to reports of suspicious activity near a power facility as a group. ... And those were just the groups and organizations I was personally managing. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover She was present during The Wardens attempt to stop March from reaching Brockton Bay time-bubblesHeavens 12.all Post-Time Bubble Pop Fought alongside The Major Malfunctions and Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound.Dying 15.1 Fanart Gallery Fume Hood by TDH.png|Image by terriblydrawnparahumans on tumblr Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Heroes